La razón o el corazón
by RosasRojas
Summary: ¿Que pasa si encuentras al amor de tu vida y él esta comprometido? ¿Debes dejarlo ir por eso? "Ven Sakura, te presento a mi prometido… Uchiha Sasuke" "Sasuke, ella es mi hermanita… Haruno Sakura". Dicen que lo prohibido es lo mas deseado y ella lo confirmo cuando se enamoro de un imposible. "Piensa con la razón Sakura... no con el corazón.- se dijo a si misma dándole la espalda"


_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Genero: **__(Drama, Romance)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Aun no lo se por lo que tomen cualquier precaución)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen:**__ Dicen que lo prohibido es lo mas deseado. Ambos lo confirmaron cuando se enamoraron de un imposible_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**La razón o el corazón**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>__**Casualidades del destino**__*****_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**B**ajo las escaleras rápidamente mientras en el camino se arreglaba el cabello, se encamino hacia la cocina y se detuvo en el marco de la misma.

**-Tía… volveré en un rato**.- le dijo a la mujer que estaba de espaldas, frente a la estufa.

**-****¿****Adonde vas ahora Sakura?**- pregunto ella volteándose, sus ojos miel la observaron seriamente y la pelirrosa no pudo evitar suspirar.

**-Solo iré a la librería… a buscar algún libro**.- mascullo encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia la miro mientras negaba con la cabeza y se limpiaba las manos en el delantal.

**-Aay niña… búscate otro pasatiempo**.- murmuro cansinamente.

**-Ya me lo has dicho, pero simplemente… me gusta mucho leer**.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

**-Esta bien… vete ya y vuelve rápido que tu hermana seguramente no tarda en llegar**.- dijo la mujer volviendo a lo suyo.

**-Hai**.- contesto Sakura antes de dar media vuelta.

En cuanto salio de la casa se encamino a un paso apresurado, la librería quedaba a unas cinco cuadras, lo cual si bien no era mucho tampoco era poco.

Había decidido ese día ir por un libro que hacia tiempo pensaba buscar.

Leer era su pasatiempo favorito, el cual le había inculcado su madre. Tal vez era por ello que lo hacia, por mantenerla presente en su vida.

Haruno Sakumo, había sido una escritora muy famosa en Japón, por sus libros de misterio y fantasía.

Una mujer muy hermosa de tez blanca y cabellos de un rosa primaveral, ojos zafiro siempre con un brillo especial y sonrisas sinceras que parecían iluminar cualquier sombra, eso es lo que recordaba Sakura cuando se sentía triste o sola.

Sonrió tras ese pensamiento mientras sus facciones se entristecían un poco, a pesar de que ya habían pasado mas de seis años desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión ella no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia y dolor al recordarlos, pero inmediatamente se reprimía por ello.

Porque el recordarlos no debía ser motivo de tristeza, ya que si bien lo extrañaba muchísimo, ellos estaban en un mejor lugar, eso era lo que su hermana siempre decía.

Una pequeña sonrisa se empezó a extender por sus labios al recordar también a su padre, intento que ello no le entristeciera aun mas.

Él fue un hombre muy atractivo, alto y fornido, de piel blanca y cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos verdes y personalidad carismática. Se llamaba Haruno Tsukichi.

Su hermana era idéntica a él solo que en versión femenina, a excepción de un detalle, Ino había sacado los ojos azules de su madre.

Rubia, alta y hermosa, una mujer con un gran corazón y un carácter fuerte y decidido, su hermana mayor le había ayudado y sido apoyo cuando mas la necesito, cuando sus padres murieron.

Ahora una modelo muy famosa con una agenda apretada para tristeza de ambas, ya que eran muy unidas a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Ino ya tenia veintitrés y Sakura apenas había cumplido dieciocho.

Suspiro, ese día Ino llegaría a casa de su tía Tsunade para darle una noticia.

Una que por la voz alegre y efusiva de su hermana dedujo era importante.

Paro finalmente frente a la librería y se adentro al lugar, saludo desde lo lejos a la joven encargada sonriéndole y esta le devolvió el saludo de igual manera, pasaba con frecuencia por aquel sitio por lo que conocía a varias personas, la mayoría mucho mayores que ella.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro cansinamente mientras entornaba los ojos.

**-****¿****Que demonios hacemos aquí Sasuke?- **le pregunto Naruto mirando fijamente el letrero que estaba sobre la puerta del lugar.

**-Tu me quisiste acompañar así que ahora te aguantas**.- le acallo fríamente frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba molesto, se arrepentía enormemente de haber dejado que el rubio le acompañara.

**-Si lo se, pero es porque no creía que vinieras a la librería**.- respondió el ojiazul mientras ambos entraban al lugar.

**-Solo vengo por un libro y luego nos iremos… ahora, deja de molestar y comportarte como un niño caprichoso**.- le regaño severamente.

**-Teme**.- murmuro Naruto ladeando el rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, a Sasuke aquella acción le pareció la de un niñato que no conseguía lo que quería, negó con la cabeza mientras ignoraba las miradas que le lanzaba la chica tras el mostrador.

Se acerco a los estantes mientras el rubio le seguía de cerca, empezó a revisar de vistazo buscando algún libro interesante.

**-Eres un aburrido y amargado**.- susurro Naruto mirándole ceñudo, Sasuke lo ignoro y siguió con su inspección hasta que finalmente algo llamo su atención, estiro su mano para coger el libro y en cuanto quiso halarlo, algo se lo impidió atrayéndolo hacia la dirección contraria.

Frunció el ceño extrañado y volvió a halarlo sin éxito alguno ya que el libro volvió a su lugar.

**-****¿****Que demonios?- **mascullo viendo entre los espacios, al hacerlo pudo observar del otro lado lo que parecía una mujer, pudo saberlo gracias a los cabellos rosas largos sobre sus hombros ya que su rostro no lo veía, arrugo aun más el entrecejo y halo el libro hacia si.

**-Oye**.- se escucho desde el otro lado una dulce voz, la mujer atrajo el objeto hacia si con fuerza.

.

Sakura encontraba aquella situación de lo más extraña, en cuanto había llegado a aquel lugar hacia más de diez minutos estuvo buscando por todos lados el libro que hacia un tiempo le había recomendado su profesora de literatura y cuando por fin lo encontraba eso pasaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño aun mas, si era posible, se estaba empezando a enojar, halo el libro con mucha fuerza sin ser muy consciente de ello, lo cual hizo que Sakura al no imaginarlo no tomara precaución y topara de golpe contra el estante por el impulso que la había halado, lo cual le llevo a soltar el libro y caer al suelo de espaldas.

Sasuke que sintió como aquella mano liberaba por fin el libro y observo como el estante se movía, no pudo reaccionar hasta que escucho un quejido.

**-Maldición**.- susurro antes de caminar hasta el final del estante y dar la vuelta a este, observo a la mujer que estaba en el piso de rodillas sentada sobre sus piernas acariciando su frente.

**-Lo siento**.- fue lo único que pudo decir al verla de aquella manera, normalmente cuando se molestaba no media sus acciones, como en esta ocasión, habiendo lastimado a esa chica aunque no lo hiciera conscientemente.

Sakura que tenia la cabeza gacha sobando su frente adolorida, levanto la mirada hacia aquella persona con los ojos levemente cristalizados y observo al hombre frente a ella.

Era bastante alto y fornido, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, profundos y penetrantes, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y bajo la mirada nuevamente, pensando en lo atractivo que era.

**-Te pasas teme**.- dijo Naruto tras Sasuke observando a la chica, se acerco a ella y extendió su mano, Sakura levanto su mirada hacia aquella persona encontrándose de lleno con unos ojos azules y una encantadora sonrisa.

**-Toma mi mano**.- le dijo el rubio, Sakura tardo un minuto en hacerlo y Naruto le ayudo a ponerse en pie.

**-Gracias**.- susurro suavemente.

**-No hay de que… ****¿****estas bien?- **le pregunto preocupado, Sakura al escucharlo llevo una mano a su frente casi por inercia y una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

**-Si estoy bien**.- murmuro intentando no preocupar al hombre frente a ella, Sasuke que hasta en ese momento se encontraba callado, se acerco a ambos y se paro frente a la chica.

**-Enseña**.- le dijo seriamente agarrandole la mano que tenia sobre la frente, pero Sakura se alejo de él negando con la cabeza.

**-En serio no es nada**.- murmuro con un sonrojo en las mejillas, la cercanía de aquel hombre de repente le había hecho sentir demasiado nerviosa, algo que jamás le había sucedido con anterioridad.

**-Yo te lastime… así que déjame ver si hay algún daño**.- le dijo él acercandose nuevamente a ella, su voz a pesar de sonar fría y sin emoción alguna se había suavizado un poco haciendo que Sakura se quedara quieta y no retrocediera cuando él se le había acercado.

Sasuke aparto con delicadeza la mano de ella omitiendo la calidez que de repente había sentido al tocarla y observo la frente de la chica, tenia un punto rojo en el lado derecho donde supuso se había lastimado.

Suspiro con fastidio al sentirse culpable, una sensación para nada común en él.

**-No es nada… siento esto… talvez te salga algún moretón**.- le dijo seriamente retrocediendo un paso.

**-Le dije que no era nada**.- murmuro ella tranquilamente.

**-Ten**.- susurro Sasuke extendiéndole el libro.

**-No, no es…**

**-Tómalo**.- le dijo el con frialdad haciendo que en el acto ella callara, Sakura estiro con timidez su mano hacia él y tomo el libro.

**-Gracias**.- dijo bajito mientras se sonrojaba, le sonrió dulcemente haciendo que Sasuke desviara la mirada mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Nunca había sido muy bueno para cosas como aquellas y comúnmente siempre evitaba a las personas con caracteres suaves y débiles como parecía ser el de esa joven, ya que solo le hacían fastidiar y aunque ese no era el caso de la chica, de repente le había hecho sentir algo extraño el verla sonreírle.

Frunció el ceño al pensar tantas idioteces y lanzo un bufido.

**-Bueno yo… adiós**.- susurro ella antes de sonreír nuevamente y hacer una pequeña reverencia, dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí rápidamente, Sasuke se quedo observándola hasta que ella doblo hacia otro estante.

**-Es muy hermosa… ****¿****no crees?**- murmuro Naruto quedadamente, él también se había quedado observando a la chica hasta perderla de vista.

**-Si… mucho**.- respondió Sasuke de la misma manera, luego de un momento al analizar sus palabras negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

_¿__Que demonios hacia él pensando aquello?_

.

.

.

**S**akura entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si apoyándose en ella, suspiro mientras sus mejillas se entibiaban nuevamente, eso había pasado durante todo el camino a casa, no había dejado de pensar ni un solo momento en el atractivo hombre de cabellos negros y aquello la avergonzaba demasiado.

Mordió su labio inferior y puso una mano en su mejilla caliente intentando con ello disminuir su sonrojo, no podía presentarse de aquella manera frente a su tía sabiendo de sobra lo meticulosa que aquella mujer era.

Suspiro cuando se tranquilizo y se acerco a la sala.

**-Ya llegue**.- anuncio lo suficientemente alto.

**-Sakura**.- se escucho un grito que la hizo paralizar, de repente apareció una hermosa rubia y lo siguiente que paso Sakura apenas pudo procesarlo, solo reacciono cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana rodearla.

**-Ino**.- logro murmurar a duras penas.

**-****¿****Y esta es la manera de recibirme despues de tantos meses?- **pregunto Ino separándose de ella, Sakura parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

**-Ino**.- dijo antes de abrazarla por la cintura con fuerza.

**-****¿****Como estas Sakura?- **le pregunto su hermana acariciándole la espalda.

**-Muy bien.- **murmuro la pelirrosa separándose de ella con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios.

**-Me alegro**.- dijo la ojiazul sonriendo también, le agarro de una mano y la halo hacia los sofás donde tomaron asiento rápidamente.

**-****¿****A que hora llegaste?- **le pregunto con emoción Sakura.

**-Hacia un rato y esperaba encontrarte aquí**.- le dijo fingiendo indignidad.

**-Lo siento… es que…**

**-No te preocupes, tía Tsunade ya me explico donde estabas**.- la interrumpió la rubia limpiándole con delicadeza unas escurridizas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, Sakura le sonrió e Ino le devolvió inmediatamente el gesto.

**-Me alegro de que estés aquí**.- murmuro Sakura riendo suavemente, la rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no llorar ante la dulzura de su hermana.

**-Te tengo un par de sorpresas**.- le dijo efusivamente.

**-****¿****Cuales?- **le pregunto Sakura con euforia, Ino respiro profundamente y puso frente a ella su mano derecha, los ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron enormemente al ver un hermoso y delicado anillo en su dedo anular.

**-Tu… tu te vas a…**

**-Casar**.- termino por ella mientras sonreía, Sakura se quedo seria mirando fijamente aquel objeto, aun no podía asimilar aquella información, la sonrisa de Ino se fue borrando poco a poco al mirarla de aquella manera.

**-Sakura… no… ****¿****no te alegra?**- le pregunto la rubia preocupada, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia ella y la observo antes de sonreír abiertamente.

**-Kyaa… te vas a casar**.- dijo con extrema alegría, abrazándola, la rubia suspiro con alivio y sonrió contenta.

**-Me asustaste… creía que no te agradaba la idea**.- susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**-Por supuesto que si… y ****¿****cuando será la boda?- **le pregunto agarrandola de las manos.

**-Aun no lo hemos decidido**.- le respondió la ojiazul tranquilamente.

**-Me alegro mucho Ino… ahora dime… ****¿****cual es la otra sorpresa?- **le pregunto ansiosa.

**-Pues… mi prometido y yo acabamos de comprar un apartamento y quería saber si… ****¿****te quieres venir a vivir con nosotros?**- le pregunto Ino cogiéndole con fuerza de las manos, en ese momento Sakura no supo que responder y se quedo helada.

**-****¿****C-con ustedes?- **susurro apenas.

**-Si… ****¿****que dices?- **pregunto la rubia esperanzada.

**-Pero… ****¿****y tía Tsunade?- **le dijo Sakura.

**-Ya hable con ella… y dijo que si tu así lo decidías ella no le encontraba problemas.- **le contesto Ino acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

**-Pero y… yo… ustedes… ustedes dos querrán privacidad… yo seguramente estorbare**.- murmuro Sakura con tristeza bajando la mirada.

**-No digas eso jamás**.- la reprendió Ino con severidad, luego sonrió-. **Además… él me dijo que estaba bien… es mas, él propuso que tu te vinieras a vivir con nosotros al saber que tu y yo somos muy unidas**.- dijo suavemente, Sakura simplemente sonrió.

**-Entonces ****¿****que dices?- **le pregunto Ino con ansiedad.

**-Yo… esta bien… por supuesto**.- respondió la ojijade abrazándola por la cintura.

**-Perfecto… ahora, me puedes decir que te paso en la frente… la tienes roja**.- le dijo mientras su expresión se volvía seria, Sakura suspiro al saber lo sobre protectora que era su hermana.

**-Es que… es una larga historia**.- dijo intentando con ello cambiar de tema.

**-Pues te escucho**.- dijo la rubia acomodándose en el asiento, Sakura suspiro nuevamente con cansancio al saber que Ino no se daría por vencida.

**-Fue a la biblioteca en busca de este libro**.- dijo señalando el objeto en su regazo-. **Me costo un poco encontrarlo y cuando por fin lo hice y lo agarre, un hombre también lo había hecho del otro lado del estante.**

**-Entonces empecé a halarlo y él también y así seguimos, de repente sentía un jalon demasiado fuerte y no se como los pies se me enredaron y termine topando contra el estante.- **contó un tanto apenada por ser tan torpe.

**-****¿****Como?… ****¿****ese tipo te lastimo?**- pregunto Ino con un deje de molestia.

**-Fue mas mi culpa que la de él… despues fue a disculparse y me reviso.- **murmuro mientras se sonrojaba al recordarlo.

**-Mas le vale**.- dijo la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados, luego sonrió y empujo con su cuerpo a Sakura-. **Y dime… ****¿****era guapo?- **le pregunto con picardía.

**-Ino**.- dijo Sakura sonrojándose aun más.

**-A que si lo era… estas tan roja que pareces un tomate**.- se mofo la rubia antes de echarse a reír.

**-Deja de burlarte**.- le dijo la ojijade haciendo un puchero, pero era mas el nerviosismo que quería ocultar al sentirse descubierta.

**-Esta bien, esta bien… pero en serio, ****¿****te gusto ese hombre?**- le pregunto con tranquilidad, Sakura mordió su labio inferior y asintió sonrojándose aun mas.

**-Si**.- susurro.

**-Bueno… talvez algún día lo vuelvas a ver… quien sabe, pero si se te presenta la ocasión, no lo dejes ir, no importa que pase**.- dijo Ino sonriente y feliz, aquella era la primera vez que Sakura le decía que le gustaba un hombre, ella era muy cerrada para las relaciones y el verla por primera vez de aquella manera era bastante tierno.

A Sakura se le acelero el corazón de pensar en las palabras de Ino.

**-Tal vez algún día**.- murmuro para si misma sonriendo.

**-Bueno chicas la cena ya esta lista a si que me iré a alistar.- **dijo Tsunade haciendo acto de aparición.

**-Gracias tía**.- murmuro Ino sonriendo, la mujer le devolvió el gesto y luego negó con la cabeza.

**-Si como sea… en un rato bajo**.- les dijo antes de ir hacia las escaleras.

**-****¿****Para que se va alistar?… yo la veo bien así como esta**.- murmuro Sakura por lo bajo siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer.

**-Ahh… es que no te lo dije por que quería que fuera una sorpresa**.- susurro Ino mirando también a Tsunade.

**-****¿****Decirme que?… ****¿****hay otra sorpresa?**- pregunto la pelirrosa devolviendo su mirada rápidamente a su hermana.

**-Si… mi prometido vendrá a comer.- **le respondió con una sonrisa.

**-****¿****Como?… ****¿****a que hora?- **le pregunto Sakura alarmada.

**-A las siete estará aquí.- **dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

**-****¿****Y que hora es?- **murmuro un tanto consternada.

**-Faltan… diez minutos para las siete**.- le contesto Ino mirando su reloj de muñeca, Sakura se levanto de golpe del sillón, con tanto sobresalto que casi tropieza.

**-****¿****Y hasta ahorita se te ocurre decirme que tu prometido vendría?**- la reprimió frunciendo el ceño.

**-Lo siento… es que se me había olvidado**.- se excuso la rubia levantándose también del sillón.

**-No puedo creer… tengo diez minutos para alistarme**.- dijo Sakura caminando hacia las escaleras.

**-Estas bien así**.- dijo Ino siguiéndola de cerca.

**-Estas loca… mírame nada mas… tengo que dar una buena impresión a mi cuñado y con estas fachas no lo lograre**.- mascullo entrando a su habitación, se acerco al armario de una vez mientras la rubia se sentaba en la cama y la observaba sacar infinidad de ropa.

**-****¿****De que fachas hablas Sakura?- **le pregunto-. **Si te ves hermosa**.- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Sakura en ese momento vestía una blusa verde sin mangas que le llegaba hasta el vientre, de tela casi transparente y estampado floral, un short blanco hasta los muslos y unas sandalias doradas, su cabello estaba suelto como habitualmente ella lo usaba y su rostro no llevaba ni una gota de maquillaje, a excepción de sus labios, pintados con un suave brillo rosa.

La pelirrosa se miro a si misma y luego observo a Ino ceñuda.

**-****¿****Que no me ves?**- dijo señalándose a si misma-. **No puedo recibir a tu futuro esposo vistiendo de esta manera**.- le dijo negando con la cabeza.

**-Como digas**.- dijo Ino imitando su acción mientras se dejaba ir de espaldas.

Sakura siguió buscando entre su ropa y luego de un momento soltó un gritillo y se adentro al baño corriendo con una prenda y un par de zapatos en manos, Ino levanto levemente la cabeza, solo un poco y al no de rastro de su hermana se volvió a dejar caer suspirando.

**-Aay Sakura**.- susurro sonriendo mientras ponía un brazo sobre sus ojos.

.

Luego de unos minutos Ino escucho como la puerta del baño se abría y observo a Sakura salir de este. La pelirrosa llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes finos, con un moderado escote y entallado hasta su cintura para luego ser suelto hasta por arriba de sus rodillas, llevaba también unas sandalias del mismo color con un tacón pequeño, el cabello amarrado en una coleta media, algunos mechones se escapaban adornando su rostro y solo tenia un suave labial rosa en los labios, se miraba muy angelical de aquella manera.

**-****¿****Como me veo?- **le pregunto dando media vuelta, Ino sonrió.

**-Hermosa**.- susurro mientras suspiraba, Sakura era el vivo retrato de su madre y aunque sus ojos eran de diferente color y su cabello era un poco mas claro todo en ella constantemente se la recordaba.

**-Pues bien, ahora si… ****¿****que hora es?- **pregunto con emoción, la rubia inmediatamente salio de sus pensamientos y miro su reloj de muñeca.

**-Las siete en punto… seguramente él no tard….- **se vio interrumpida por el timbre.

**-Es él, es él.- **dijo Sakura nerviosa y entusiasmada.

**-Siempre puntual**.- murmuro Ino antes de levantarse de la cama con una sonrisa, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a salir volteo hacia Sakura y la encontró estática viendo a la nada.

**-****¿****No vienes?- **le pregunto sonriendo, Sakura la miro y luego asintió.

**-Solo… bajo en un momento**.- le respondió sonriendo también para tranquilizarla.

**-Te esperamos… baja rápido**.- le dijo Ino antes de abrir y cerrar la puerta, tras haber salido.

Sakura suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama, entrelazo sus manos y mordió su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa.

Se sentía muy emocionada y alegre porque conocería al prometido de su hermana, pero lo que la tenia de aquella manera era el pensar que no le agradaría, negó con la cabeza, aquella era tonto.

Debía calmarse y actuar con normalidad siendo ella misma.

Sonrió tras ese pensamiento y se levanto de la cama, salio de su habitación y cruzo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras.

Comenzó a bajarlas una a una con lentitud, tenia la mirada gacha y sentía el corazón en la garganta.

**-Sakura… acércate**.- dijo Ino, la pelirrosa se estremeció y respiro profundo antes de sonreír y levantar la mirada, al hacerlo se topo directamente con unos orbes negros, la sonrisa se borro lentamente de sus labios y de pronto sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban por lo que disimuladamente puso una mano en la pared mas cercana apoyándose.

**-Ven Sakura… te presento a mi prometido… Uchiha Sasuke**.- la pelirrosa respiro profundamente antes de sonreír de manera forzada, tanto que sintió como si el gesto le doliera, y se acerco a ellos con la mirada fija en el suelo.

**-Sasuke, ella es mi hermanita… Haruno Sakura**.- dijo la rubia cuando se detuvo frente a ellos.

.

Sakura quiso creer que aquello no era cierto, que se había confundido de persona o que era un juego de su imaginación, pero cuando levanto la mirada y se topo nuevamente con aquellos orbes negros, supo que todo era real.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
